You Never Know
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Sneak peak at a story I'm considering writing. AU in which Kurt have been best friends for seven years and, now beginning their senior year, they become closer than ever. Let me know what you think and I'll probably fill in the blanks with more chapters :)


**AU in which Kurt and Blaine have been best friends since they were ten and now, both seventeen and beginning their senior year, something happens that brings friends… closer.**

**I imagine this in an AU where Kurt and Blaine both go to McKinley and Blaine's on the soccer team and Kurt's in love with Blaine but doesn't know it and Blaine is in love with Kurt and all of their friends complain that their moony eyes and individual pining is disgusting but they secretly love their idiot friends who need to GET TOGETHER. They all make bets on when their boys will get together, and Blaine and Kurt both know about the bets and tease them, being all cryptic, saying, "We could be dating and you might not even know," said by Blaine. And Kurt just denies it even though he gets all of these happy visuals of cuddling with Blaine and sharing sweet kisses whenever Mercedes or Rachel or Tina mention the bets.**

**ANYWAY, I might write all that other stuff when I have more time :) for now, here's the best part ;)**

Kurt's favorite team at McKinley High? The soccer team. Why? Because his best friend is the goalie and, quite frequently, he opts to take his shirt off because practices are made up of sweat and grueling drills. Now, Kurt doesn't actually see himself with his best friend in a sexual or romantic way, but he still enjoys looking.

Although, sometimes, he's not so sure about the platonic nature of it all. Sometimes, he gets an odd sensation in his chest that pulls on his heart strings and makes him believe that he could actually be madly, hopelessly in love with his best friend.

But that's a thought for another day, he thinks to himself as he watches the team practice from the safety I the bleachers. When he can rest for a short moment, Blaine glances Kurt's way and grins, waving enthusiastically. Kurt laughs and waves back, smiling widely.

Practice gets cut short because of a rain storm and all the boys pull their shirts back on before dashing to their cars for shelter. Blaine, however, dashes directly over to Kurt, meeting him at the bottom stair of the bleachers. He smiles and grabs Kurt's hand, pulling him along until they're standing under the stone bleachers, protected from the rain.

"I told you it was going to rain today, Kurt says, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "But somehow, you convinced me not to bring an umbrella."

Blaine grins. "I convinced you because I'm adorable. We've discussed this."

There's that feeling again, tugging oddly but not unpleasantly in his chest. He stares wordless at Blaine's brilliant smile, unable to stop his own smile.

Thunder booms overhead and they both jump at the same time. Then they share a glance before bursting into fits of laughter. It's ridiculous and silly and neither boy is really sure why they're laughing. Blaine gasps for air between giggles and clasps Kurt's shoulder under his hand for support. Kurt does the same, placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder, close to his neck. Their eyes lock for a split second and both boys gasp softly when they realize that they're standing inches apart, clinging to each other.

"I…" Kurt starts, breathless, but he's interrupted by Blaine's lips on his. He gasps in surprise before melting into the kiss, moving his hand around to cup the nape of Blaine's neck and tangle his fingers in Blaine's hair while us other hand drops uselessly to his side.

Blaine pulls him closer, deepening the kiss, encouraged by Kurt's eagerness. After a few moments, they part but they stay well enough in each other's personal space. "I've wanted to do that since last summer," Blaine whispers, letting out a breathless laugh that sounds like relief.

Kurt's eyes widen, shocked. "I-I'm glad you did it," he answers, a smile slowly stretching the corners of his mouth.

With that, Blaine beams happily, leaning forward for several more short kisses to Kurt's lips, crooked and sweet. Kurt giggles, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck loosely.

"So, does this mean we're dating, then?" Kurt asks hopefully, finally within reaching distance of having something he never knew he wanted.

"Do you want us to be?"

"Yes!" Kurt answers instantly, blushing at his abruptness. "I mean… Yeah, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

"Good," Blaine grins. "Then we are officially dating." He pauses, biting his lip. "But do you think we could not tell anyone until… next Friday? I'm pretty sure Sam needs to win this bet a lot more than Jeff and Nick do."

Kurt laughs loudly, shaking his head at their friends' silliness. "Sure. I'd like to see the looks on their faces, anyway. They've been plotting so hard," he adds with a teasing pout. Blaine just laughs, hugging Kurt's waist and grinning at him.

"I think they can wait a little longer. For now, I'm just going to enjoy the fact that you're my boyfriend."

Kurt almost jumped up in surprised delight at the term. He could _definitely_ get used to that.

* * *

**Like I said, I'll probably end up writing the rest of this story (what leads up to the moment where they kiss) when I get the time, so let me know if you'd be interested in that because I'll have it out sooner if people actually want it :) **


End file.
